I am not a stud
by greeklilly
Summary: based kind-of off a scene from Hollywood Homicide. A black out, an empty house, a canceled date, and having all the right moves. review! please. I suck at summaries


A/N: I highly doubt anyone read my other story =( but if you did, I am sorry I haven't updated it but life is hectic. Then my laptop decides to drop dead so, yeah none of the stuff I wrote is alive anymore either… sorry. Anyway this a one shot based on a scene in the movie Hollywood Homicide. One of my all time favorite movies, and a quote there just made me think… "omg this could works so well with NCIS." So here it is. Review! Please and thank you.

Pairings: Jibbs and Tiva

A/N2: The only part this actually AU is the face jenny is still alive.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sad to say. (here's hoping for my 16th birthday though)

_**Ruby: This was very romantic idea. You're a stud.**_

_**Joe: Nahh… my partner is a stud. I got a few veteran moves….**_

The lights were out and candles were around every corner. Jethro Gibbs sat on the floor with his back against the wall and his hands on his knees. He sighed heavily and dropped his head down. He was hot and sweaty. He was fixing up an old house for a buddy who was moving back to DC and well, let's just say it was taking way too long.

All he wanted to do was relax. This was his relaxing technique what else was he suppose to do. This had to be done before his vacation time was up, and a black out during a heat wave was not what he had in plan, so he canceled his date, _his_ date. He thought about his date's long legs, her hair, her very red hair, and that smell it had, then her eyes and how they peered through his soul. The worse part was that it sounded like he let her down. She actually sounded disappointed.

"What are you doing?" a voice said from the door. Gibbs just sighed and slammed his head back,

"Tryin' to help a friend." He said not daring to look at her. He might see the disappointment

She laughed and slumped down against the wall with him. She couldn't help but look at this man, _gets better with age, _was all she wasn't all muscle like he use to be, he gained some weight, but made it work. He looked more refined, more intimidating. "You mean skip a date so you get a booty call in a house you're fixing up." She commented sarcastically. He smirked and rolled his head over to look at her and her green eyes.

"I'm sorry Jen." He said. Her eyes grew wide in mock shock. "Yea don't even say it, blah blah blah rule six, yea I know, don't make me start head slappin' you again." She chuckled at his comment. "Why didn't you just tell me? This could have been our date." She said sincerely.

"Jen I didn't want our first date to be covered in saw dust from tryin' to fix the wall beams and all other construction messes."

"Jethro my first date with you was over a decade ago. That was amazing, but now, this is us. We know each other so well, and what would it matter, because all of our dates in the states ended the same way, naked covered in saw dust in your dungeon of a basement."

He just stared at her with this puppy dog face. She slid her fingers in his hair, pushing it off his sweaty forehead. He rested his forehead on her fore arm, and started kissing it. She smiled and leaned her head close to his ear, and started sucking at its lob. He moaned and pulled away from her, and reached to her, pulling her on top of him as he laid down on the old wood floor. She straddled him and smirked. He leant up and met her lips. She moaned into his mouth as the passion increased. Then Gibbs decided to go for the moved that worked for him since he was fourteen. He rolled them over so he was on top of her, that's when he noticed she was wearing a low cute summer dress. He broke the kiss and pulled up, "that is a very nice dress." He smiled and she went to comment on something he was wearing but them shut her mouth and smiled at his crotch. He got insecure for a moment. Jen noticed the flash of insecurity, and laughed and pulled him down from the back of the head and kissed him again.

Slowly he made his way down her neck to her arms then to her legs. Kissing anything not covered in cloth. She smiled, "You're a stud." She said as her breathing hitched. He stopped and looked at her as he picked up her leg pulling her sandal off, "Me nahh." he took a pause to kiss her smooth leg. "My partner, now he's a stud."

_At the same time, some where else…_

Tony DiNozzo was panting heavily as he detangled himself from his lover. She was just smirking at him as he went to get water. "Losing your touch stud?" Ziva mocked from the couch. Tony walked back in. "I think," he paused and took a sip of water, "you are gonna pay for that comment." He placed the bottle down and crawled on top of her.

_Back to the "veterans" _

Gibbs was now kissing the inside of her thigh. Jenny was moaning in pleasure, she just wanted him to stop teasing her. He smirked against her thigh, "me," he said against her thigh placing another kiss, "I got a few veteran moves." Jen laughed and tugged him up by the hair and kissed him passionately and thought _This was the greatest idea I have ever had, quote his favorite semi-recent movie to get him to use all the right moves. _


End file.
